


Pairs

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing, xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people aren't willing to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairs

Wufei sat in the middle of the room; completely disregarding the furniture altogether. "No. There must be some other way. Think of something, you ridiculous woman!"

"Mr. Chang, I can only grant you your wish at the expense of something that means a great deal to you. And as much as I would like to take your robot, I have neither anywhere to put it, nor an inkling of a feeling from you about it."

He stood and paced around the perimeter of a single tatami mat. "Yet what you're asking for is ridiculous. All I want is to have him back, but I can't give up her for him."

She poured him a drink from the bottle that had been sitting out the longest, and smiled slightly as he choked on the contents. "The only thing I can take from you in order to bring you back together with Treize Khushrenada is the memories of your wife. They are equal to you... the memories. If you wanted her back, I would have to take your memories of him. You are doomed to be unable to choose because neither is preferred. To choose one is to completely deny the other. And to lose the memories of one in the choosing of another will not keep you from regretting your choice, only from remembering what you feel so awful about."

"But you told me that I could see this place because I had need of something here." He set his cup down with more force than the cup could bear, but he disregarded the broken pieces.

"And the fact that you are here is not a coincidence. There is no such thing; there is only Hitsuzen. You must make a choice, Mr. Chang. But, remember that sometimes in choosing, you do have the choice of not deciding at all."

"Then can I forget them both?" He trailed his fingers through the few drops of alcohol on the table between the shattered ceramic.

"I believe that your memories of both of them would pay the price of letting you forget them completely."

Wufei stared at the table for a while in silence, then stood up and approached the door. "I'll see myself out. And, I apologize about the cup."

When Wufei left, Yuuko summoned Watanuki into the room. "Why don't you invite Doumeki and Himawari to dinner tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll invite Himawari, but Doumeki can go have dinner with the mold on a rock for all I care."

"In order to keep things in order here, you can only bring the two of them together because they are equals in your mind."

Watanuki began to clean up the mess on the table. "Is that why he left without deciding?"

"If he had chosen one or the other, he wouldn't have been able to leave. Feelings may be free to exchange, but their cost is higher than all other things and inequities all the more felt." She glanced out the window, then back at Watanuki. "There are a lot of things here which are pairs. Mokona Modoki. Maru and Moro."

"Yet you are alone, Yuuko."

"As are you, Watanuki. Although, before you go to bed tonight, let's make one more pair."

Watanuki let out a shriek. "What?"

Yuuko smiled. "Bring me another bottle of this wine."


End file.
